dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
WX-78
WX-78 is the fourth unlockable Character (960 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock it). WX-78 is a self-sustaining automaton who hates all living matter. It can eat stale and spoiled Food without Health or Hunger penalties. However, food penalties that occur even if the food is not spoiled (such as eating Monster Meat) still take effect. WX-78, being a robot, will take damage when it is in the Rain. The amount of rain does not matter and WX-78 will always receive 1 Health point of damage every 2 seconds. The damage will not stun it when taken, similar to Fire damage. When taking rain damage, WX-78 periodically emits light due to sparks flying off its body. This provides enough light to prevent the Charlie from attacking it, but WX-78 will suffer great sanity loss from the darkness. Using an Umbrella though will prevent the health loss and the sparks. Special Powers WX-78 has two Special Powers (added in Strange New Powers update) SYSTEM OVERLOAD The first power is its SYSTEM OVERLOAD ability, activated by being struck by lightning. In thunderstorms, WX-78 will draw in lightning similar to a Lightning Rod and can set fire to nearby objects when struck. This will cause it to instantly regain its health, gain a speed boost, and emit an amount of light similar to a Torch. It will also prevent it from freezing for the duration of the effect. WX-78 will lose 33 Sanity when initially struck, and WX-78 can be struck multiple times even while overloaded. This power is also initiated immediately after teleportation with the Telelocator Staff, due to the subsequent lightning strike in the immediate area. OVERLOAD is activated when respawning via Touch Stone. Lightning caused by damaging an Ancient Pseudoscience Station (via hammer or Damaged Rooks) in Ruins will strike WX-78. The SYSTEM OVERLOAD will last roughly 1 day. Being near a Lightning Rod or using an Umbrella will prevent WX-78 from being hit by lightning. Upgrading The second power is WX-78's ability to consume Gears to upgrade itself. When eating a Gear WX-78 will receive an upgrade for its maximum Sanity, Health, and Hunger. The max amount of Gears that can be consumed to gain stat upgrades is 15. However WX-78 can still consume gears to gain the initial 60 Health, 50 Sanity and 75 Hunger that WX-78 always receives when consuming gears. This means for WX-78, Gears can be used as a sort of non-spoiling superior version of Jerky, although it should be noted that Gears are abundant only in Ruins. Each upgrade adds ~6.66 health, ~13.33 sanity, and 20 health. The stepped upgrade effects on sanity and hunger can be seen in the table below. Trivia * WX-78's voice is sounded by what is explained as a "crazy processed synth". * WX-78 is described as "hating all living matter". However, it shows empathy for machines, saying "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" when examining gears. * WX-78 has, besides its Empathy Module, lots of other technical components such as a Chemical Engine acting as a stomach, Optical Sensors acting as its eyes, a CPU functioning as its brain, a Processing Unit is described as being its head, and when it sleeps it activates Sleep Mode. * WX-78's name may be a reference to the RX-78 series of mobile suits in the Universal Century gundam series. The most notable being the RX-78-2, the main mobile suit of the original gundam series. * When inspecting Evil Flowers WX-78 asks "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?", a reference to Bender, a robotic character from Futurama. * Upon beating Adventure Mode as WX-78, it is referred to as "it" in the epilogue, implying that its appearance and AI are not meant to simulate a specific gender. * When attacking as WX-78, it may say the line "EXTERMINATE", the Dalek battlecry in the T.V series Doctor Who * Although WX-78 shows hatred toward all living matter, it has a soft spot for bees, as when they are examined WX-78 says "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." * WX-78 has a skull in the game files. * When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone it says: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do you believe in magic" created by The Lovin' spoonful in 1965. * Despite the fact it was built, WX-78 states that it may of had a of sort mother when examining the Science Machine or the Metal Potato Thing, and it is also possible that it was created by Maxwell for his clockwork army. * WX-78 is oddly inconsistent with its punctuation in quotes. * It makes a faint 'keek' noise as it walks. * There are a few inconsistencies in WX-78's references. When it examines a Slurper WX-78 will say "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE" but when it examines a durian it will say "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE". This may be intentional or just an error. Gallery 2013-07-07 00003.jpg|WX-78 with the SYSTEM OVERLOAD effect. WX-78 portrait.png|WX-78's Portrait WX-78 ingame.png|WX-78 in-game Wx78 silho.png|Wx-78 Silhouette wx-78.png|Wx-78 build .Tex file |link=http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/WX-78 Category:Characters Category:Light Sources Category:Apparel Category:Unlockable